dragonballzroleplayingdragonhistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Trevauntee
Ultimate Trevauntee Ultimate for short, Ultimate has the attitude and personality of his ancestor,goku. Ultimate would rather die protecting a friend then watch them die infront of him.Ultimate comes from the planet grog, it had a population of 100 millon before it was destroyed by ultimate's Universal Kamehameha(out of rage at hiki.) At the moment of the explosion, 4 space pods made it out: the first was Ultimate's little brother flame, the second was a near death hiki, the third was about 2/3 of the population of the planet, the final pod was a almost dead Ultimate heading to earth. Ultimate lost most of his memory at the impact but after landing on earth, slowly began to remember. Ultimate has a sword witch he can focus his energy into to make it more power full, it's said to hold all of Ultimate's negitive energy, and is focused back into positive energy. Ultimate has many friends on earth, such as Collie,Gohan jr, Flame,Shockan, and many others. Ultimate is the strongest man on earth right now. The Great History of The Ultimate Super Saiyan 4 Birth Ultimate was born around 150 years of goku going with shenron, somehow, Ultimate knew about super saiyan 4 in his mind at the time he spent in his mother's womb, and by the time he was born, he had become a super saiyan 4 and lost all control of his power, so hiki put a lock on his power so that when he gains this power again, he will be able to control it.Hiki then gave the boy the name of Ultimate Trevantee, for his immense power. Training with Hiki, and the birth of flame Hiki then began to train the Ultimate at the age of 2, at this time the boy had learned to control his power and focus it. The training lasted for 9 years before Ultimate's younger brother, Flame,was born. At this time, Ultimate was 11 years old and was as cooled as his father,until he saw his new baby brother, something about seeing his little brother changed him,from a cooled, heartless 11 year old, to a pure, kind hearted soul, at this time flame was 5 The Girl and Hiki's nightmare Realized Ultimate was about 15 when he saw "The Girl". She was 15, just like him. At this time Ultimate was going to school, the girl always liked him in secret, but this was the first time he liked someone else (other then himself).Ultimate just walked up to her and they started chating, they hung out in class, and went to the dance together, they had became a couple, and Hiki didn't like it."Ultimate is becoming soft" Hiki said to his wife and there mother,Kim.Pan knew this,she knew that her second son was losing his power because of the fact that he gained the power from the darkness, now that he's seen the light, the light is erasing the darkness from his heart.(and she is happy that after all of this time, her second son was turning to the good side) "We need to give him time." She said."NO,IF HE LOSES THAT POWER IT'S ALL OVER." Hiki said angrier then ever before "I HAVE TO DESTROY THE LIGHT IN HIM NOW BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE, and i know exacly how to." Hiki said grining "HAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!." THE ULTIMATE SUPER SAIYAN 4 UNLEASHED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tre and Samantha (The girl) where 18 now,They were on school grounds kissing,Ultimate said he loved her and asked her to marry him,before she had the chance to say yes,a beem of devenstating power came and pierced her heart.Time compleaty stoped as she fell to the ground,Tre in fear looked to where the beam came from, and to his horror saw his father,Hiki with his hand pointed out and said with a evil smile "I don't aprove of this marrage,HAHAHAHA!!!" Tre was looking down at his girlfriend, kneeing down he said "Don't worry,I can heal you." "No,no you can't." she said "We both know that i'm too far gone to be saved."she said coughing up blood "And my anwser would have been...." then she died at that very moment."Father why....." Ultimate said with lighting around him ".....why did you kill her, she was innocent!!, and YOU KILLED HER!!!!" Ultimate then transformed into a super saiyan "YOU MONSTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" super saiyan 2 "I'LL DESTROY YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" super saiyan 3 "YOU HAVE TO PAY, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" then Ultimate became a super saiyan 4, by being in such rage he unlocked the first lock on his power, Ultimate super saiyan!!!! "THAT'S THE WAY SON, SHOW ME YOU STILL HAVE SOME OF THAT ULTIMATE SAIYAN BLOOD IN YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hiki screams to Ultimate "I CAN'T STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The intire planet begun to shake out of control under Ultimate transforming in to a ULTIMATE SUPER SAIYAN 2!!!!!"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then third form, Ultimate Super Saiyan 3!!!!!!!!!! Then, like how broly transformed into a legendary super saiyan, ultimate's eyes rolled to the back on his head, and then finaly asended to ULTIMATE SUPER SAIYAN 4!!!!!!!! Flame,going to school where ultimate goes, saw people,even the teacher pass out under the power. Flame ran outside to see his older brother crying tears of blood and hiki's laugh. Ultimate, still hanging on to his sanity "Fl...Flame." He said "I want...........i need you......to get these people" Ultimate then coughts up alot of blood "get these people onto a ship and send them as far away as possible from here." Flame, seeing ultimate eyes cought between good and evil did what he was told. Once they where gone, ultimate turned to his father, hiki said "What now son?" "You know,i only did for your own good,you where becoming soft, so i needed to take that away, i know you understand that!!!!" He said looking ultimate dead in the eyes. Ultimate, not saying a word goes into the universal kamehameha stance. Hiki shocked said "Son, you can't be serious!!!". Ultimate, having his evil grin on his face "I'LL ERASE US BOTH FROM EXISTANSE, ALONG WITH OUR PLANET FATHER!!!!!!!" Ultimate said laughing like a insane person would. "Oh No, i think i pushed him a to far!!!!!!!!" Hiki said STILL in shock "KA!!!!" Ultimate said "ME!!!!!!" "HA!!!!!" "YOU READY DAD!!!!!!!" Ultimate asks "SON WAIT!!!!!!!!" "MEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "I WONDER HOW MANY PLANETS I'VE DESTROYED WITH THIS ATTACK???" "ABOUT 199 MILLION I THINK!!!! LOOKS LIKE THIS WILL BE MY LAST ONE, CHERES TO 2 MILLION PLANETS DESTOYED WITH MY ATTACK!!!!" SON NO PLEASE!!!!!" Hiki beges ultimate "GOOD BYE DAD!!!!!!!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ultimate screams to hiki, lunching a universal kamehameha so powerful, it was felt in other world. Extra history Ultimate and Reziou meet Before flame was born, ultimate was training with hiki in space, destoying planets with his dad, then out of nowhere, a beam of light comes right infront of ultimate.Ultimate sees and dodges it without a problem. "Quick eyes, not many people can dodge a attack that fast." The ice-jin says to ultimate "Fast? all i saw was a long beam of light passing by." Ultimate says turning to face the ice-jin and his kid. The kid generates a black disc of light "Pffft.. your not worth the ki.." and disapates the disc "Your smart to stop your attack." Ultimate says to the boy "All i would have done is knock it back at you 10x faster." "NOW I WANT YOUR NAME!!!!!" ultimate demands pointing at the 12 year old "Me?, do you really want to know my name?" the 12 year old ice-jin asks "Yeah i do." Ultimate responds "Too bad." the young ice-jin says "i'm not telling you." then he kicked ultimate in the ribs and tried to collapsed his lung in one shot, but ultimate saw it and blocked just in time, but his arm was broken, he teloports away before ultimate could respond "Coward!!!!! COME BACK AND FACE ME!!!!!" Ultimate said screaming. Hiki told ultimate that he wasn't worth it and told him to come back to there planet for the day.Ultimate went back and had dinner with his mom and dad "I could have taken him dad." Ultimate said "I know you could have" Hiki said "But you would have died, you would have used up all of your air in space and he broke your arm in one shot." Hiki said not looking up from his food "So " Ultimate was shocked, then just kept eating. The next day a spaceship came to ultimate's planet, out came the teen ice-jin again "You again?" He said "I knew i sensed your power again." "What are you doing on MY PLANET?!?" Ultimate said "It's on my list to destroy next." He said not looking up from the sheet "Looks like i get a bounes for this one." he says still looking at the sheet "It says i have to bring them the head of...." "ULTIMATE TREVAUNTEE" he says. "You know him?" he asks Ultimate and Gianor meet Ultimate was 19 when this happened, he was on earth with flame and collie (this happened after he met collie). Ultimate had just recovered from his woundes of his fight with hiki (it took him 1 month to recover). Gianor was flying by when Ultimate spotted him, he saw that he was of frieza's race and assumed he was evil. Ultimate was still very weak, but still egaged him, a weak ultimate said "Your, of frieza's race, right?" "Yes, I'm just here to get away from the ship for a while, you got a problem with that?"."Well i did just recover from my coma, so i could care less why your here, i was only asking if you where of the ice-jin race." ultimate says breathing deeply. "Well, maybe this will answer your question" Gianor says as he shot a death beam at Ultimate Trevauntee. "Ah!" He dodges it just barly, but leaves a permonet mark on his face "Hey!, what was that for!?!" Ultimate asks Gianor Ultimate and Lexon meet coming soon to a store near you Ultimate and Collie meet coming soon to a store near you Ultimate and Goku Jr. ll meet coming soon to a store near you Ultimate and Kid Vegito meet coming soon to a store near you Category:Character Category:Saiyan